


Interlude 1: School Days

by summerbutterfly



Series: Yoshiwara [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character(s), Recreational Drug Use, Schoolboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation looms for Erik Von Ostermann, a young, diplomat's son that's just come back to Germany from a very fun stint in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude 1: School Days

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Yoshiwara. This has been written for a while, but I kept thinking I wanted to edit it and make it better, only to come right back around and prefer the original. Isn't that always the way? 
> 
> Minor warning for almost-eighteen-year-olds doing grown-up things (legal and otherwise). 
> 
> Much love to Crescentium, who has been waiting for this for a very long time.

There was nothing worse than being bored. And these days, Erik Von Ostermann found himself bored more often than not. It was his last semester at The Rosenkreuz Gymnasium, and after almost eight years, he had definitely reached the point where he’d outgrown everything about being there. Nothing excited him. Not breaking curfew, not getting drunk before classes, not even coaxing lewd kisses from the oh-so-straight boys of the upper second class. If anything, these once-thrilling, small-time rebellions paled in comparison to the excitement of his semester abroad in Japan. Boys, brothels, legalized prostitution—nothing in Germany held a candle to the tasty opportunities available the other side of the world. 

Opportunities he’d given up just to graduate in good standing. 

With a long-suffering sigh, Erik fell back onto his bed, hands folded under his cropped hair. His roommate, Johann, should have been back by now. But Johann had been caught skipping, and Fraulein Ulrich was personally seeing to his punishment. Which meant Erik was on his own until at least after dinner. 

Because, of course, it was the one night he _wanted_ company. 

The universe could be so cruel.

Erik flopped again, this time to his front, hands sliding underneath his pillow. “Schiess,” he muttered. “ _Scheisse, fick._ ” He pushed his fingertips deeper until they brushed something cold and smooth. “I should have brought you back with me, Brad Crawford. _Then_ I wouldn’t be bored, would I?” 

Erik pulled an object out. It was a toy, one he’d gotten during the aforementioned trip to Japan, and one that he, himself, had commissioned based on the dimensions of the most delicious young Yoshiwara apprentice. Brad Crawford. A sexy, young American he’d stumbled upon quite by accident. 

Brad Crawford.

Oh the fun they had had. 

“Are you really talking to a cock?” 

With a snarl, Erik jumped and glared over his shoulder, ready to fight until he realized who it was. “Oh,” he said. “It’s you. Don’t you knock?”

“On the door of my own room? Not usually.” Johann let his satchel fall to the floor. “Unless, of course, you and your cock wanted to be alone.” 

Erik grumbled something profane under his breath.

Johann laughed and kicked his satchel to the side, bolting the lock. 

“You should be happier to see me, Erik,” he said. “I’ve brought us something.” From the pocket of his jacket, Johann produced a small envelope. “Something I know you’ll enjoy.” 

Erik sat up. “Is that what I think it is?” 

“Mmmm hmmm.” Johann waved the envelope teasingly as he walked over and joined Erik on the bed. “Turns out, Dad’s back early from Indochina.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Johann drew out a brownish pellet roughly the size of a bean. 

Erik moved closer. “It’s huge,” he observed. “I didn’t know you liked them that big, Johann.”

“Oh, shut it.” Johann gave him a good-natured nudge with his elbow. “I’m not going to take all of it. Half of it’s for you.”

“We’re not going to smoke it?”

“No pipe. I didn’t have time to grab it.” Johann cracked the pellet in half, handing a portion to Erik. “Swallow fast, I hear it’s bitter.”

“It’s always bitter. That’s what makes it fun.” 

With a mini-toast, the boys downed the drug, flinching at its powerful kick as it swept past their tongues. 

“God’s boots that’s horrid!” Johann muttered. He shook his head before laying back, spread eagle across Erik’s bed. “And you never did answer my earlier question. Were you talking to your shiny little prick again?”

“It’s not little.” Erik eased himself down, pillowing his head on his roommate’s thighs. “And I don’t talk to it.”

“You do so. I hear you at night. ‘Oh Brad Crawford. Deeper Brad Crawford. Oh Brad Crawford, you’re so thick!’”

“Fuck off.” Erik smacked Johann’s hip. “You’ve heard nothing but your own imagination. I have _never_ used it when you’ve been in the room!”

“But you’ve used it?” Johann laughed as Erik smacked him again. “Oh come on, if you have you don’t have to hide it!” 

“So what if I have? It’s not your problem.” 

“It is when all you do these days is moon about, stroking your fakey.”

Irritated, Erik folded his arms. “Ok, first of all, I don’t _moon about_. Secondly, it’s not _my_ fault everyone around here is too scared of their own shadow to enjoy a little bit of fun now and then.” 

“Hey, not everyone.” Johann pushed himself up on his elbows. “You know I’m more than happy to indulge you when the mood is right.”

“Yes but _you_ have a girlfriend. And now you’ve gone all straight and narrow on me!”

“Come off it, I got nailed just this morning for ditching!”

“Nailed.” Erik snorted. “Is that how you got out of your punishment, too?” 

“Well, Dad did have impeccable timing.” Johann’s tone was half-mocking, half self-congratulatory. “Fraulein Ulrich was so busy ‘receiving’ her very special guest, she forgot I was in the room.” 

Erik, privy to the ugly truth behind the statement, laughed out loud. “You were freed because your father and the head mistress were fucking?” 

“Pretty much.”

“Oh Johann, that’s _divine!_ ”

Erik rolled over and buried his head in Johann’s stomach, shaking with mirth. And it must have been contagious because before long, Johann was laughing, too, fingers stroking affectionately through Erik’s hair. 

And when their giggles subsided, Johann’s voice took on slightly sultrier tone. “You know,” he said, “ while you’re down there, I wouldn’t mind if you...helped me out.” 

Erik looked up. The drug was already starting to take effect and he could see that Johann’s pupils were dilated, his gaze liquid as he watched Erik’s face. 

“Help you out?” he repeated. “With what?” 

“You know what.” 

“Ohhhhh.” Erik splayed a hand over Johann’s hip. He kneaded his fingertips into the taut muscle and smiled as Johann shivered. “I see. You want me to suck you. How like your father you are, Johann Ullstein.” 

Johann’s lips quirked. “Are you calling me a whore? Because you’re not one to talk.” 

“No, but at least I would just say ‘give me a blowjob.” Erik pressed a soft kiss against Johann’s trousers. “No need for euphemisms.” 

Johann’s shivered again, hardening under Erik’s lips. “Erik...” he whispered. 

Erik nuzzled him through the fabric. “What?”

Johann shifted. “I’m...I need you.” 

“Of course you do, darling. I make you feel good.” Erik untucked Johann’s shirt. “How long has it been, by the way? You’re already so hard and we’ve barely started.” 

Johann bit his lip. “The last time was...before we left for break. With you. I haven’t since. Not even by myself.” 

“My God. Why?”

“Emmeline won’t...she thinks it’s disgusting and crude. She refuses to do any more than hold my hand until we’re married.”

“Ugh, _Gott_.” Erik undid Johann’s pants and pulled them down. “I’m so sorry, darling. That’s horrible.” 

“Well, Emmeline was raised to be a lady.” Johann touched Erik’s cheek. “Never mind that she’s never been privy to what you can do with your mouth. If she had, she might be tempted to change her mind.” 

In spite of himself, Erik preened, rubbing his cheek against Johann’s hand. “And if she were a boy, I’d gladly give her a one-on-one demonstration. But alas, feminine curves do nothing for me.” He lowered himself between Johann’s spread knees. “ _This_ beautiful organ on the other hand...this is truly delicious.” 

His tongue snaked out, pressing against the very tip of Johann’s erection. 

Johann hissed, eyes falling shut.

“Mmmm,” Erik murmured. “Pretty.”

With a tilt of his head, he did it again. Johann squirmed, hips rising, and Erik had to smile. One of the best things about playing with Johann was how willingly he let go. How easy it was to get him on his back and get him hard. Johann was one of those few boys with that rare breed of sexuality that allowed him to enjoy being swallowed, no matter the gender of the person doing the swallowing. And his responsiveness made Erik feel powerful.

Erik liked power. 

“Oh, Erik.” Johann’s cock quivered as Erik covered it in licks, kissing and fondling the wet flesh with practiced skill. “That feels so good.”

“Danke,” Erik said. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” 

“Will you...will you touch me?” Johann asked. “Please?” 

Erik slid a teasing finger along Johann’s inner thigh. “I am touching you, aren’t I?”

“No, I mean...touch me. Inside.”

“Ahhh.” Erik followed the line of Johann’s hip to his ass, and stroked into the cleft. “You mean here.” 

Johann moaned. Shifting, he drew his knees up, exposing himself to Erik’s gaze, and Erik had to remind himself to breathe as the tip of his finger came into view. It was pressed against Johann’s entrance and it was gorgeous. Lewd and hedonistic.

Erik felt his own cock stir as he pushed a little ways inside. 

“Deeper,” Johann murmured. “That feels so good, Erik. Please.” 

Erik kissed the edge of Johann’s knee. “You are so hot when you beg. Will you beg me a little more? Just so I can here it?”

“Please?” Johann’s voice was thick and heavy, filled with need. “Please, Erik. Touch me more.”

Erik moved his kisses down. “How can I say no to such earnestness,” he purred. “So lovely. However, I think instead of touching, I’d like to try something better. A little trick I learned in Japan. Would you like to see?” 

“Yes. Oh yes, please.” 

“All right.”

Erik pushed Johann back so that his thighs rested against his shoulders. With a devilish grin, he parted him and blew a little making Johann squirm. Then, with slow deliberation, he dropped his head and gave Johann a languid, wet lick. 

Johann’s eyes widened. “ _Erik!_ ” He gasped. 

“Yes?” Erik returned. 

“You...you...what are you...” 

“I’m licking you.” Erik flicked his tongue, twirling it in a slow circle. “Licking you right where you want it so badly.” 

“It...it feels... _ohgod!_ ” 

“Mmmm, I know,” Erik said. “Isn’t it naughty?”

Johann’s response was a high-pitched squeak. 

Erik resisted the urge to smile. 

He’d known nothing about this until Brad Crawford had shown him. Brad Crawford, who had pinned him down, and spread him open, and licked him until he thought he would lose his mind. He’d come so hard that night it had taken almost an hour for him to get erect again. But Brad had been patient. And skilled. And the sex they’d had afterwards had been so mind blowing, Erik still got hard whenever he thought about it.

“Oh God. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!” Above him, Johann writhed. “ Oh _God_ , Erik!”

“Calm down, love.” Erik teased the sensitive rim. “I know it feels good, but if you come now, you won’t be able to fuck me.” 

“Nggh!!” Johann’s hips came off the bed. “Don’t say things like that. You know I...I...” 

Erik felt him spasm. Without hesitation, he grabbed Johann’s cock, squeezing the base tight. Johann’s fingers dug into his thighs and his chest heaved as Erik essentially thwarted what would have certainly been an orgasm.

When he’d managed to catch his breath, Erik gave him one final lick. 

“I mean it,” he said. “You’ve got to wait.”

“I...I’m trying.” 

Johann’s cock glistened, precome dripping steadily from the tip. Erik kissed it away and stroked Johann’s quivering stomach as if he were quieting a frightened animal. 

“I know you’re trying,” he murmured. “And I know you can do it. Just keep thinking about how much better it is when you hold off for a bit. How much sweeter that little death feels.” 

He unbuttoned a few more buttons on Johann’s shirt and kissed his belly button. 

Johann moaned, high and achy.

Erik nipped him and slid back off bed. Unbuttoning his own shirt, he pulled it off and tossed it aside. The air in the room was cool, but the Opium was definitely making him feel warm all over, and as he reached for his pants, he couldn’t resist vamping a little, sliding them down slowly as Johann shivered and licked his lips. 

“You have a beautiful body,” Johann said. With a wistful smile, he watched as Erik walked over to his dresser and took a bottle of unscented oil from the top drawer. “Sometimes...I’m not sure what I love more, Erik. Your body...or you.” 

Erik eyed him as he uncapped the bottle. “Love?” he questioned. “That sounds like the drug talking, Johann.” 

“Mmm. Maybe, but I’m not so sure.” Johann stretched. His taut stomach rippled and his nipples hardened as he ran his hands back down his body to rest between his legs. “Something...something’s different about this time. Even more so than last time. I feel...” 

“You feel excited. Maybe a little euphoric.” Erik slipped his hand between his legs. He rubbed himself, eyes never leaving Johann on the bed. “You don’t feel love, Johann. You know that.” 

Johann said nothing and, for a moment, the mood in the room turned almost clinical. Erik rubbed himself down and Johann removed his pants and shirt, setting them to the side. When they were both finished, Erik returned to the bed, crawling straight onto Johann’s lap. And when he did, Johann grabbed him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a desperate kiss.

“Johann,” Erik managed. 

“I know,” Johann whispered. His breath ghosted over Erik’s mouth, warm and sultry. “I know and I’m sorry. I just...I really mean it this time, Erik. I really think...” 

Their teeth bumped as they fell back against the mattress. 

Erik pressed his finger to Johann’s lips. “Listen to me Johann. This is sex. Fucking. Not love. Nothing this lustful can ever be love.”

“Why? Why not?”

“You know exactly why not.” 

The other boy stilled. Erik waited. When he didn’t say anything more, Erik slid a hand between them, lining Johann up with his entrance. Johann trembled in his hand, offering no resistance as Erik arched his back and slid him in, pushing until they were skin to skin. Once there, he waited for Johann to settle. Or speak. But Johann only kissed his shoulder and shifted so Erik could lock his ankles around his back. 

The lack of resistance showed Erik that he concurred. That hadn’t forgotten the fundamental truth. No matter how open Erik was with his sexuality, and no matter how much they fooled around, it could and would never be love. 

As a reward, Erik ran his tongue up the side of Johann’s neck. “C’mon, beautiful, don’t be upset. We’re going to fuck. Aren’t you excited?” 

“Yes.” Johann’s fingers twined around the sheets next to Erik’s head. “Yes, I’m excited.”

“Then let’s go.” Erik nipped Johann’s chin. “Give it to me, Johann. Fuck me until I can’t see.” 

Johann groaned. Bracing himself, he thrust, making Erik’s body jerk. Erik smiled and took it, loving the sharp burn. Johann knew how he liked it. He knew not to be too gentle, and he knew not to hold back, and as he fell into a rhythm, Erik gave himself up to the pleasure, letting it flood his body with its warm, liquid decadence. The opium was definitely still in his system, but it was only serving to heighten the sensations, making everything twice as intense. Where he was usually excited, he felt doubly so, and as he dug his heels into Johann’s back, he couldn’t hold back a satisfied moan.

“Is it good?” Johann whispered. His lips mouthed Erik’s ear. “Tell me, Erik.” 

“It’s good.” Erik arched under a particularly potent thrust, riding Johann with practiced skill. “So good. I can feel you so deep inside me.” 

“I need to come soon. My cock hurts. It hurts...”

“Then come.” Erik kissed edge of Johann’s cheek. “Come whenever you need, I’ll finish up on my own.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” 

Johann tensed, body shuddering. His teeth sank into Erik’s collarbone and Erik hissed, fingertips digging into Johann’s smooth ass. Johann slowed down, drawing it out, pushing himself to remain in control. Erik let him, savoring each slow grind until Johann finally let go, hips snapping twice before he fell limply into Erik’s arms. 

Erik luxuriated in the feel of Johann’s warm release spilling deep in his body. “Beautiful,” he purred. “Oh, Johann.”

“Mmmmpphhh.” Johann pressed his nose into Erik’s neck. Erik felt another graze of teeth and then a hand wrap around his erection. “I’m sorry. I think I might have taken too much. I should have gone longer. You’re still so hard.” 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m fine. And I don’t mind if you use your hands.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Erik placed his hand on top of Johann’s. “Besides, how sexy is it that we’re can get me off together? I don’t think we’ve ever done that before.”

Johann chuckled. Tonguing Erik’s nipple he stroked slowly, his hand moving in tandem with Erik’s as it slid up and down the shaft. Erik closed his eyes, using his free hand to tease his other nipple. The duel sensation was enough to bring him close very quickly, and, feeling him harden, Johann suddenly pushed back and dropped down, mouth engulfing him in one swallow. 

It was quick and sloppy, just the way Erik liked. And when he came, it went all over both of them, spilling onto Erik’s chest and the sheets. Not that they really cared. Between the two of them, they’d ruined enough linens to make the service staff raise more than an eyebrow. But Erik had also doled enough in bribes to keep the workers in the laundry room quiet. As far as anyone knew, it was just boys being boys.

Wet dreams happened, after all.

“Ugh, sticky.” Erik pretended to be disgusted as Johann crawled back up and flopped on top of him, delightfully debauched. “Why do you always make such a mess?”

“Because making a mess means we get to bathe.” Johann licked the tip of Erik’s nose. “Opium wasn’t the only thing I swiped today. Dad’s jacket was hanging right next to Fraulein Ulrich’s faculty bath house key, so I borrowed that, too.”

Erik’s eyes lit up. “You stole the _faculty bath house key_?” 

“Mmmm hmmm.” Johann grinned. “And if we go while everyone’s at dinner, we’ll have it all to ourselves.” They kissed, and Johann let his tongue trail slowly over Erik’s. “What do you say, Herr Von Ostermann? Up for a little outing to the tubs?”

“I most certainly am.” Erik flipped them, pinning Johann to the bed. “But the true question is, how should we dress? Properly? Just grab a jacket? Or...” 

“Erik Von Ostermann, we cannot go streaking. It is still the tail end of winter!”

“Yes, yes, I know. I didn’t mean _that_.” Erik sat back on his knees. “I just mean what’s the point of too many clothes? We won’t be wearing them long, so why worry?” Without waiting for Johann’s response, Erik slid off the bed and went to grab his trench.

Johann rolled to his stomach and propped his chin on his hand. He watched Erik wipe himself with a handkerchief and then slip into his jacket, buttoning it with a flourish.

“What are you going to do without me next year,” he asked. “You’re going to be all by yourself in Japan. Everything will be so _ordinary_ .” 

Erik didn’t answer right away. He was busy getting some soap and a towel in his pockets, and it was a few seconds before he turned back around. “I’ll get by,” he said at length. “I am me after all.”

“Mmmm, that you are.” Johann got up, too, sauntering confidently over. “You’ll always be you, which I suppose will mean you’ll always get by.” 

They looked at each other, and Erik couldn’t resist indulging Johann in a sexy kiss. He was already starting to look interested again, and Erik’s imagination was filled with images of Johann, wet and soapy, on his knees under the spray. It was making his own libido stir and he couldn’t resist giving Johann a little fondle as he stepped back. 

“Come on, get your coat. We’ve got places to be.” He squeezed and let go, turning toward the door. “Don’t forget your towel.” 

“Yes, sir. Toss me my trench?”

Erik did. 

And they were off.


End file.
